Externally accessing a database through an application developed with a proprietary software product can be a difficult, if not impossible task, especially if no facility has been provided by the developer of the proprietary software product to access the database. This is due to the fact that a user will usually have no insight into the structure of or access mechanism for the database. Therefore, if there is no readily available user interface that the user may use to access the application from a customer program or a third-party add-on program, the user must create his/her own user interface. To create his/her own interface may mean that the user has to “reverse engineer” the application as well as the database structure, file names, etc. to be able to create a program to access the application. Unfortunately, this can lead to numerous problems including crashing the application, corrupting or destroying the data in the database, and obtaining incorrect and/or useless data, to name a few. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a standardized, easy to use user interface that may be used by users of the proprietary software product and third-party developers to access the database.